marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikola Tesla (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Night Machine | Aliases = Dark Man, Man out of time, The genius who lit the world | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Milutin Tesla (father, deceased); Djuka Tesla (mother, deceased); Dane (brother, deceased); Milka, Angelica, Marica (sisters, deceased); Leonid (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Austrian Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former electrical engineer, inventor | Education = Unfinished studies in mechanical and electrical engineering; honorary doctoral degrees from Columbia University and Yale University | Origin = Homo sapiens; cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Smiljan, Austrian Empire | Creators = Roy Thomas; Rich Buckler; M.C. Wyman | First = Captain America: The Medusa Effect Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Nikola Tesla wasborn in Smiljan, Austrian Empire (modern-day Croatia. He became inventor best known for his contributions to the design of the modern alternating current electricity supply system. "Tunguska Event" Tesla who was experimenting with ionizing the Earth's atmosphere and realized that his "scalar technology" could produce giant bolts of lightning around the globe. It was explained that Tesla was responsible for the "Tunguska Event" in 1908, as a test run for his new weapon. Other explanations have been provided. Night Machine Tesla is the adoptive father of Leonid, a recruit of the ancient S.H.I.E.L.D. order. He has worked in opposition to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past. He died once, but was able to return, saying "I've been beyond the veil - crossed the abyss- and back again." In 1956 he infiltrated the Immortal City underneath Rome, with the intention of tearing the city to the ground. He guided Leonid to the Iter, the door that can't be opened, which had stood locked for centuries. In his travels, the Tesla had somehow obtained the key and used it to open the door, ushering Leonid inside and up the stairs. Tesla turned back to do battle against the city's guards, turning them to ash with red electric blasts from his suit. He is then found by Agent Richards and Agent Stark and a fight ensues between them. | Powers = Tesla has a quantum power source inside himself. He uses a suit to harness its energies and give himself superhuman powers. His eyes glow the same red as his electricity blasts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Tesla uses a power suit giving him superhuman speed and electricity manipulation. Other powers have not been depicted. He is accompanied by a talking dove. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Though he was a citizen of the Austrian Empire, and was born in what is modern-day Croatia, Nikola Tesla was Serbian.Category:Serbians | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Nikola Tesla at Wikipedia }} Category:Armor Users Category:Electrokinesis Category:Historical Figures Category:Chemists Category:Robotics Category:Columbia University Student Category:Croatians Category:Famous Scientists